The Clash - OC Story - OCs needed!
by ImagineOverdrive
Summary: The whole summary is inside, as well as the OC form. I highly advice to read the whole summary to get a better impression. It's about kids who all have lived in different kinds of worlds, possess different experiences and of course individual personalities. They don't know each other, but when they enter HA their worlds will clash. How will things turn out? Will there be war?


**Hey to everyone who is going to read this story ^w^/! Well, as the title says this is going to be an OC story and it's going to be my first OC one :3 I hope this won't stop people from applying though .m. I also know I'm supposed to put a first chapter here and if it really bothers people, I can put a prologue together with all of this tomorrow.**

**I don't know how many OCs I'm going to use, but I hope I will have the joy of reading many different ones ^^. I'm also going to put 1 or 2 OCs of mine into the story, but I'm not really good at describing them, so you have to find out how they are by reading the story oxo. However, if you really want to read them, tell me and I'm going to either PM or put them up, depending on how many want to know.**

**If any of you have questions at me regarding this story, just review or send me a PM :)****I'm not very good with summaries so after this short little introduction, I present you the whole summary XD. The OC form is after the summary. I really do advice to read the summary first. Anyways enjoy reading the info at hand ^u^/**

* * *

**Summary:**

Hollywood Arts gets newcomers! Who are they and what are their talents? Well, the story of the acceptance of some is definitely different than your usual entrance exam, whereas some got through like the majority of HA student body and some used different methods of getting in.

These new students are all different, but you could put them in groups of one similarity. Their status. No, not their popularity status, but more like their living/money status. There are the _'**Rich', 'Average'**_ and _**'Poor**'_, but could there be another one? Yeah, but they are unknown to the others. They are called the _'**Streets'**._

The** _'Rich'_** are students who come from a very wealthy family, one could be very well known. It doesn't matter wether they have only been recently rich or were already born in one, what does matter, is how much money they have. Some know each other through parties made through company. Will they make new connections when they come to school? How are they going to look at the other _'kinds'_?

The **_'Average'_** are just your average teengers. They come from a normal middle-class family with the difference of having dreams. Did they have your average childhood or did they have a different one? Who knows but one thing is clear. With their acceptance, they plan on turning these dreams into reality. But how far will they go for them?

The** _'Poor'_** are people who support their family who are already having a hard time getting by. However, with this opportunity they work even more. They don't plan on giving up, but they should be careful not to overwork themselves. They seem similar to the _'Streets'_, but how will they get along? More importantly, how do their family think of their acceptance in HA?

The** _'Streets'_** are kids who either ran away from home or are orphans and left/escaped the orphanage. They live in abandoned buildings or have a secret hideout somewhere in the street. However, there are _'Streets'_ have connections to orphanages or convents/monastries. They hide their status from the school and not everyone from the _'Streets'_ know each other, so if you are from this status, some wonder if they are one of them. This is an opportunity for all of them. If someone is going to try to ruin this, they _will _prevent this and get some _revenge._

Different kinds of worlds crash together with this acceptance and entry to Hollywood Arts, however, for some of them it's not only a collision with another kind, but an opportunity for a new future and one thing is sure, they won't let this chance slip by!

Will they get along or is there going to be some kind of _'status war'_? How is the gang involved? Are they going to take sides? What will happen in this _Clash of Worlds ?_

* * *

**OC Application Form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Piercings/birthmarks/tattoes/scars/etc. (if possible also state the reason why/how they got them except the birthmark):**

**Style: **

**Personality:**

**Status (Rich/Average/Poor/Street):**

**Background:**

**Talent:**

**How did they get into HA:**

**First Impressions and Opinions of the gang:**

**Tori:**

**André:**

**Beck:**

**Jade:**

**Cat:**

**Robbie + Rex:**

**Trina:**

**Others:**


End file.
